


The Lasting Rage

by Hellacious



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Body Horror, Flashbacks, Gen, Quest, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellacious/pseuds/Hellacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These tags make it look really scary.</p><p>So I just finished SOtC, and I made up my mind to make a fic about it.<br/>That's it. Really.</p><p>(Prologue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lasting Rage

Killing the colossi was... Challenging.

From the very first one (Valus, as Dormin told me) who sent quakes of fear running through my body, to the violent Cenobia, whose unparalleled lust for destruction was strangely beautiful. They were all unique in different ways, some resembling predatory animals, others taking the likeness of massive humanoids. The humanoids are what resonate in my mind. Gaius, with his powerful armor, and Barba, the rage of his blows still staggering in my mind.

As I ride to the north, beams of light guiding my path, I try as hard as I am able not to notice the horrible condition I am in. I pass it off as the wear of untold days fighting these massive avatars; I know it is not that, though, because the sudden change in my complexion and these dark crags all over my body cannot possibly be a result of simple battle. 


End file.
